jeongmal mianhae, minnie
by farchanie01
Summary: Kyuhyun salah bicara membuat sahabat kecilnya marah. Kyuhyun berusaha berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan hati sahabatnya


-Jeongmal Mianhe, Minnie-

Cast : Lee Sungmin (y) , Cho Kyuhyun (n) , Lee Hyukjae (y) , Lee Donghae (n)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik mereka sendiri, dan milik orang tua mereka. Tapi Kyumin calon tetangga gue (?)

Warning : GS, typo(s), OOC, abal, ga sesuai EYD, acak adut, bikin mual, hipertensi, dan gangguan janin (?), judul ama cerita bener-bener ga nyambung

-happy reading-

Seperti biasanya, keadaan ramai dan bising di sekolah SM high school sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Keadaan beragam yang mendominasi di pagi hari, ada yang sedang menyalin pe-er, ada yang sekedar membaca buku, dan ada juga yang sibuk menggosip. (Ini sih kerjaan author tiap pagi :D)  
>Tidak terkecuali dua makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi #plak. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua emang sangat populer, Kyuhyun yang notabene ketua OSIS yang katanya juga orang tertampan, terpintar, ter-cool, dan terautis #jedeer.. Dzig# yang terakhir di coret ! Dia digilai oleh para perempuan sesekolahan, jangankan perempuan terkadang laki-laki juga dibikin histeris olehnya -" (*sumpah gue merinding kyu! *apalagi gue thor)<br>Dan satu lagi, hobinya yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah, apalagi kalo bukan main game. Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS dia membuat peraturan tidak ada larangan buat bawa PSP, apa-apaan ini?

Sungmin? Ga ada yang spesial sih, cantik juga relatif, pintar juga standar-standarlah. Mungkin dia ikut populer karna dia nempel terus sama Kyuhyun. Ya mereka berdua kan emang temenan dari kecil, ga ada salahnya dong kalo mereka akrab banget.

"Minnie, kamu pake bra warna pink ya?" kata Kyuhyun iseng, ketika memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menyalin Pe-eR. Sontak Sungmin langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan menutupi baju seragamnya.  
>"Hah~ kok tau? Emang keliatan ya?" tanya Sungmin polos dengan wajah memerah.<br>Kyuhyun nyengir lebar, "Hehe… nggak kelihatan kok! Cuma aku tahu aja!"  
>"Tau darimana?"<br>"Kamu kan suka warna pink, barang-barang milik kamu semuanya pink termasuk bra, ya kan?" (ih, kyuhyun mesum!)  
>Sungmin melotot, "tapi kamu itu laki-laki Kyu, nggak pantes ngomong gitu sama Minnie!"<br>"Hehe… maaf Minnie" kata Kyuhyun nyengir lebar.

"Huh! sana pergi dari kelas Minnie, park songsaenim sebentar lagi datang!" usir Minnie sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Kyuhyun sampai depan kelas.  
>"Iya-iya Minnie, tapi nggak usah didorong-dorong gitu, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.<p>

Sepulang sekolah,

"Hai Minnie?" sapa Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.  
>"Minnie masih marah sama Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap diam dan mempercepat langkahnya.<br>"Kyu kan udah minta maaf, lagian tadi Kyu cuma bercanda Minnie!"  
>Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "apa? bercanda? kita udah 16 tahun Kyuhyun, bukan anak kecil lagi jadi kalo mau ngomong harus dipikir dulu apalagi sama perempuan!"<br>"Minnie kamu kenapa sih.. Biasanya juga nggak apa-apa kan, masa cuma gara-gara masalah sepele gini Minnie musuhin Kyu?"  
>"Sepele? Itu tuh menyangkut harga diri Minnie tau!"<br>Kyuhyun tampak merasa bersalah, "bukan gitu... aiish! Ya udah Kyu minta maaf, Kyu nggak akan ngulangin lagi. Minnie mau kan maafin Kyu?"  
>Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin tetap saja memasang wajah cemberut dan langsung masuk mobil jemputannya, diiringi dengan wajah bingung Kyuhyun.<br>"Duh.. Aku musti gimana nih?" gumamnya.

#Skip time

Esoknya,

"Min, kamu lagi berantem sama Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
>Sungmin yang sedang menyalin tugas matematikanya langsung terpaku mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.<br>"Iya kok tau? Emang keliatan ya?" Tanya sungmin.  
>"Keliatan banget Min. Emangnya kenapa sih? KDRT ya?" tanya Eunhyuk becanda.<br>"Yee… KDRT apaan? Nikah aja nggak!" kata Sungmin sewot.  
>"Lho, kalian berduakan suami istri kemana-mana bareng kayak amplop dan perangko tau gak!"<br>Sungmin tertawa, "aku sama Kyuhyun kan udah temenan dari kita masih di perut nyokap masing-masing, karena ortu kita berdua kan sahabatan. Nah jadi kita itu akrab banget!"

"Lah, terus kenapa kamu berantem sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada bicara seperti polisi menginterogasi.  
>"Hmm.. Sebenernya sih, gara-gara dia nebak warna bra yang aku pakai Hyukiee.."<br>Eunhyuk mengernyit, "hah? Masa sih? Emangnya dia bilang kayak gimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menahan ketawa.  
>"Dia bilang, 'Minnie kamu pake bra warna pink ya?' gitu Hyukiee.." sungut Sungmin.<br>"Kyuhyun bilang gitu? Haha.. Tuh anak selain otaknya yang jenius ternyata mesum juga!"  
>"Uh! Aku kan malu kalo digituin!" ucap Sungmin sebal.<br>"Ya udah sih! Cuma karena itu aja! Besok kamu baikan gih sama dia! Kasian tau uda lemas banget tuh!"  
>"Biarin aja! Aku nggak bakal maafin dia!" tolak Sungmin.<br>"Nanti nyesel loh? Ga kangen apa sama tuh evil?" goda Eunhyuk.  
>"Engga!" kata Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri.<br>"Dasar.. Minnie Minnie" kata Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala.

Kyuhyun merasa nggak bertenaga. Udah seminggu Sungmin nyuekin dia. Ini sebenernya salah dia juga sih! Emang dirinya sendiri yang salah karena ngomong gitu sama Sungmin.  
>"Kyu lo kenapa sih, gue perhatiin belakangan ini lo sering ngelamun?" tanya Donghae teman sebangkunya.<br>"Hmm.. Gue lagi berantem sama Sungmin, Hae."  
>"Bukannya tiap hari lo kerjaannya berantem sama Sungmin?"<br>"Ini berantemnya beda ikan!" ujar Kyuhyun sewot.  
>"Beda gimana maksud lo?"<br>"Dia marah gara-gara gue bisa nebak warna bra yang dia pakai, kan gue cuma becanda masa dia marah? Aneh!" terang Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

#Pletaaak

"Auww! Heh ikan kenapa mukul kepala gue!" erang Kyuhyun tidak terima  
>"Lo bego atau bodoh sih! Ya jelas Sungmin marah pabbo! Apalagi dia cewe, malu kalo digituin. Walaupun sahabat kecilnya sendiri yang bilang, dan apalagi lo tuh cowo!"<br>"Ya terus gue musti gimana? Minta maaf udah tapi ga dimaaf-maafin!" kata Kyuhyun lesu.  
>"eehm" tampak Donghae sedang berpikir. "Gimana kalo lo kasih sesuatu yang bikin dia tersentuh gitu."<br>"Apaan dong?"  
>"Ya lo cari sendiri lah, itu kan masalah lo!"<br>"Aish, lo kan temen gue, bantuin dong!"  
>"Nggak! Gue ada urusan lebih penting dari urusan lo!"<br>"Alah palingan juga urusan gimana ndeketin Eunhyuk kan?"

#pletaak

"Auuw.. Lo lagi PMS ya, bentar-bentar jitak gue, ga sakit apa huh?" kesal Kyuhyun.  
>"Sory deh, tapi lo jangan keras-keras dong, gue kan malu kalo temen-temen denger!"<p>

"Iya ya ya" kata Kyuhyun yang masih kesal.

Karena Kyuhyun nggak tau apa yang paling diinginkan temanya dari kecil itu. Akhirnya hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa yang paling diinginkan Sungmin. Ia mengikuti kemana pun Sungmin pergi.  
>Di sebuah toko sepatu, Sungmin melihat-lihat sepatu dan berkomentar, "aku suka banget sepatu ini! Tapi sayang uang aku ketinggalan di rumah!" kata Sungmin menyesal.<br>Dalam hati Kyuhyun menjerit senang, ternyata itu yang diinginkan Sungmin!  
>"Ya udah! Kamu pake aja uang aku dulu" kata Eunhyuk.<br>Sungmin tersenyum senang, "thanks Hyuk! Besok aku ganti deh!"  
>Kyuhyun langsung lemas begitu melihat Sungmin membeli sepatu kesukaanya. Sekarang dia nggak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun belum menyerah. Ia masih terus mengikuti mobil Sungmin sampai mobil Sungmin berhenti di taman bermain. Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat MinHyuk mengobrol, kemudian mendengar percakapan mereka.<br>"Sudah lama aku nggak kesini Hyuk!" kata Sungmin.  
>"Oh ya? Emangnya kapan terakhir kali kamu ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk.<br>"Waktu aku sama Kyuhyun masih kecil, kita sering banget ke sini, tapi setelah SMA kita nggak pernah ke sini lagi sekarang, aku pengin banget kayak dulu! Main-main di sini bareng Kyuhyun tapi dia selalu nolak kalo aku ajak ke sini. Dia bilang ini tempat anak kecil!" kata Sungmin dengan nada kecewa.  
>"Ooh... Jadi itu yang Sungmin pengin!" Batin Kyuhyun.<p>

"Anak kecil gimana? Dari anak kecil, remaja, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, nenek-nenek, sampe kakek-kakek juga pada suka ke sini! Bego banget sih si Kyuhyun itu!" ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Trus gimana? Kamu nggak mau baikan sama dia?" lanjut Eunhyuk.  
>Sungmin menghela nafas, "nggak tahu! Aku juga bingung harus gimana..."<p>

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyesali diri kenapa selama ini dia selalu nolak setiap Sungmin mengajaknya ke taman bermain? Padahal Sungmin sangat suka sekali ke sana. Ia ingat terakhir kali Sungmin mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan ke Lotte world waktu mereka kelas 3 smp. (ada gak sih? Gue ngarang aja nih tempat. Wahaha^^v)  
>"Kyu, liburan besok kita ke Lotte world yuk! Kita kan udah lama nggak ke sana!" ajak Sungmin saat itu.<br>"Ah, males! Kan udah aku bilang, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan Lotte world itu kan tempat anak kecil! Aku mana mau ke sana! Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan!" jawab Kyuhyun.  
>Memang kalo dipikir-pikir, Sungmin waktu itu sangat kecewa dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.<br>Mengenang saat-saat masa kecil mereka membuat Kyuhyun jadi semakin merindukan teman kecilnya itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan kalo besok semua masalah ini harus segera selesai.

"Min, Minnie !" panggil Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah.  
>Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menghalanginya, membuat Sungmin menatapnya kesal.<br>"Apaan sih?"  
>ujar Sungmin jutek.<br>"Kamu masih marah sama aku? Aku kan udah minta maaf berkali kali Minnie.." kata Kyuhyun memelas.  
>"Aku udah maafin kamu kok!" kata Sungmin enteng, lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.<br>"Keliatannya nggak kayak gitu!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Sungmin.  
>"Terserah kalo nggak percaya!"<br>"Oke aku percaya, tapi kamu sekarang mau ikut aku nggak?"  
>"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin masih jutek.<br>"Ada deh! Yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke mobil Audi putihnya.

Hening, tidak ada yang berniat mengawali pembicaraan. Kyuhyun yang serius menyetir, dan Sungmin yang sibuk melamun. Ketika mobil Kyuhyun berhenti dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera ikut keluar.  
>Betapa terkejutnya ketika Sungmin tahu berada dimana sekarang, ternyata Kyuhyun membawanya ke Lotte World.<br>"Yuk masuk" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk dengan muka yang masih bingung.  
>"Kamu mau main apa dulu? Gimana kalo naik-"<br>"Kyu! Kenapa kita ke sini? Bukanya kamu bilang kamu nggak mau ke sini karena ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan?" potong Sungmin.  
>"Sekali-kali jadi kekanak-kanakan kan nggak apa-apa!" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lagi pula, ini sebagai ucapan minta maafku. Maaf ya Minnie, Kyu janji nggak ngulangin lagi kok!" lanjut Kyuhyun.<p>

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu memeluknya.  
>"Kyuu.. Maafin Minnie ya! Seharusnya kemarin Minnie nggak marah-marah sama Kyu!"<br>"Bukan Minnie yang salah kok! Tapi Kyu yang salah, seharusnya Kyu nggak bilang gitu ke Minnie.." kata Kyuhyun lembut dengan tanganya yang mengelus-ngelus rambut Sungmin.  
>Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap air matanya kemudian berkata, "gomawo Kyuniee, Minnie sayang Kyunie!"<br>"Ne cheonma, Kyu juga sayang banget sama Minnie" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum.  
>"Untuk hari ini, kita kembali jadi anak kecil lagi yaa!" ajak Sungmin riang, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari ke tempat wahana pertama yang dilihatnya.<br>Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, kayaknya nggak ada salahnya deh jadi anak kecil lagi, apalagi kalau itu untuk Sungmin.

-FIN-

gimana? bagus gak.. menurutku sih jelek haha

ini FF pertamaku yg di publish di sini.

mohon review-nya yaah ^^


End file.
